Izuku's Half life
by abo556
Summary: As a kid Izuku wanted to be a hero that could smile despite the disasters and danger around him. As a phantom he will rise to the occasion as a hero
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's abo556 and today you are reading about what would happen if Izuku Midoriya gained Danny Phantom powers.**

 **A couple of disclaimers before I start this wonderful story**

 **1\. I do not own any part of the My Hero Acadamia or Danny Phantom frnachise. I am just playing around with the characters and situations.**

 **2\. I am not caught up on the anime or the manga but as this is AU so I don't see that being a serious issue.**

Izuku Modoriya was normally an upbeat child, eager for each day despite his dream crushing disability always available to those wh needed his help with a smile. That was on a normal day; today was not one of those days. Most people saw his perservering optimism as a wonderful quality for such a peculiar young man. They didnt see that it was instead a mask. A mask that he placed on when the doctor killed his dream, a masked that he wore when his child hood friends turned into the bane of his existence, a mask he wore when his mother confirmed his worst fear.

Midoriya has always wanted to be a hero, fighting the bad guy and saving the day with a smile no matter how dire the situation just like his idol All Might. Sadly though, his dream was cut short when afetr his 4th birthday he didnt manifest a quirk. A quirk is whatever manner of super human abilities a person is born with. The spectrum for quirks was vast, ranging from mild telekinesis to manipulating time and space; and even though the chances of being born with one was incredibly small, 1 out of 1000, it was still possible to be born without one. Thes people were considered outcast, Midoriya was considered one of these people.

Miidoriya was a normal human, as he was cruelly reminded of everytimehe was in class, and as a normal person he sometimes grew tired. The smiling optimistic young man he normally was sometimes gave way to show how truly desponent and depressed he was with the constant reminder that he was normal and that he could never be a great hero like All might. While those days were few and far between today, was one day where he couldnt keep the act up anymore.

Guided on instinct more than conscious though Midoriya trudged towards the school he attended and his daily dose of torture from his classmates.

"Seriously" he thought as he dragged his feet along the ground " I get that Kachan quirk is powerful but do we n really need to go over how great he is every morning." Kachan or Bakugou was Midoriyas childhood best friend but every since his explosion quirk was recognized he had been the bane of Midoriyas existence. Bakogou, spurne by the adimiration of his classmates and teachers, developed a bit of a superiority complex and decided to flaunt his superiority over those he felt were less than him naturally targeting the easiest prey Midoriya.. At first it was name calling and teasing, however in the six months since he awakened his gift it grew to actual physical abuse.

Midoriya endured at first, the idea that one day he wpould have a quirk of his own and things would go back to normal pushing him to accept the abuse with a smile and a laugh.. However after learning that he was just a normal person Midoriya began to leave the house extra early jus to get a bit of alone time and a bit of piece.

This morning , much like every morning since that doctors visit, Midoriya walked towards his own little alcatraz with the hopes tht getting there when the teacher was there would protect him from the torment for as long as posible. What was diffret this norning was that in his depression Midoriya never noticed he was walkiong into the school and the classroom without having to open doors and he necer noticed the light blue sheen his eyes glowed as he thought about ways to get through the day as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there this is abo again and I jus wanted to present you with chapter 2 for this story.**

 **1\. I do not own the properties to My hero Acadamia nor Danny Phantom.**

Bakogou was strutting down the hall glaring at the extras, as he had taken to calling them privately, as he walked by. The last couple of months had been kick ass in his humble opinion: he discovered his quirk, the extra recognized him as the main character of the world, and he found out that Deku hunting was simply one of the best games he could have invented. As he walked down the hall he prepared himself to remind that idiot Midoriya that he was top dog in this place and he didnt need any help.

As he entered the class his eyes narrowed in on his favorite green haired target, he couldn't help the smirk that formed as the teacher ignored the students moving out of the way leaving his sleeping target wide open. Normally he would yell the boys name to wake him, but today he wanted to surprise the boy in question and teach him not to let his guard down as if he had a way to defend himself.

Moving quietly behind the sleeping child and charging the nitroglycerin in his palm, lightly, he raised his hand only for his plans to be derailed slightly.

Completely unaware of the impending danger, Izuku shuddered as he felt a chill run through his body, letting out a gasp he was shocked to see his breath as if it was winter in the classroom he was sitting in.

Probably more unsettling was the fact that Kaachan's hand slammed into his desk lightly charring the wood beneath him, but the angle would suggest that Bakogou was behind him. Turning his head to see what was going on, he was met with a look of complete disbelief on bakugou face and muttering of the rest of the class. Seeing that Bakogou hand was directly through his head , he instinctively jumped back and went through the desk and went floating through the air.

It was at this time their teacher decided to take control of the situation and get control of the class.

"Izuku" she began in a placating and calm tone "I need you to listen to me, I need you to focus on standing safely on the ground and focus on being visible." As Izuku began to focus on her words he slowly drifted to the ground and became visible again. Despite the fact that someone hand was literally through him he couldn't have been more excited. He had a quirk! This was the best day in his life.

The walk home was probably the best one he had in a long time. Thinking about is quirk and everything he could do with it caused Izuku to enter what would be his called his analysis mode where he would categorize what he could and couldn't do with his quirk.

It seems like I can phase through matter and become impervious to damage. Flight also seems to be possible along with a danger sense of sorts. The more he thought about the possibilities the more excited he got to the point that he broke into a run with a joy that only a kid who was excited can truly express.

While running and focusing on getting home to his mom, he noticed he was running much faster than he ever did before, figuring that his quirk was augmenting his speed he let out a joyous yell and jumped in the air. After a second of air time he realized that he was now staying in the air instead of touching down on the ground. 'The next two days are gonna rule*' he thought with a grin as he focused on getting down to the ground so he could finish his commute home and talk to his mom to let her know that he could be a hero.

Inko Midoriya had a bit of a decision to make. Her son was becoming bullied to the point of being abused by his classmates and the teachers were clearly lacking the quirk of common decency by not putting a stop to this. Inko wasn't stupid by a long shot and the passive abilities her quirk granted her just punctuated the fact even more; she needed to get her son out of that environment, if not for his health then for her own. Inko walked by the mirror and looked at herself with a small amount of shame, in the past six month she had developed a bad habit of stress eating and it was beginning to show as her favorite shirt was getting tighter and not in a good way. Her son was just so determined to be a hero and in his eyes transferring schools would be like admitting that those bullies and teachers were right. The problem was they were, it was a terrible thing to admit, but how could her son be a hero if he doesn't have a quirk. She had a plan though, she would butter him up with his favorite dish and casually lie to him about that she heard that All might was gonna base himself in the next district over to better protect it. It was a long shot but it could work if she could just look anywhere but those adorable green eyes while she was talking to him.

Unbeknownst to her plan to deceive her son would not be needed as her son was literally flying to the house as she thought more and more of how she could win her son over.

"MOM!' Izuku shouted, as he ran through the door and up to his room to drop his bags "You won't believe what happened today!"

Inko steeled herself as she waited silently for her son to walk into the room. They had played this song and dance before. Her son would come in excited about being able to do something or other hoping that it meant that he had a quirk and of course.. it wouldn't be. Inko was sighing because she had to crush his hopes again, however it would segue nicely into what she had to talk to him about. All she had to do was wait it out and hopefully crush his dreams one last time.

Izuku ran down stair to talk to his mom and tell her about his awesome new quirk; what he saw as he turned the corner made him stop. Hi mom sitting here, as was expected, but the look of excitement that normally matched his was absent. Instead she looked like something was hurting his mother, like it was something bothering her and she just wanted it to be over with.

"Mom whats wrong?" he asked as his previous excitement vanished and he climb up to the seat that was next to his mother and looked into her eyes.

Inko, for all the mental discipline required to control her quirk, couldn't help the sob and the words that escaped before her mouth.

"Is it real Izuku?" She asked with a solemn look on her face but seeing the confused look she received from her on, she pushed forward.

"Can you tell me with 100 percent certainty that whatever happened today was actually good for you and not you making the best out of a bad situation, son?" Izuku looked at his mother with confusion in his eyes questioning why would she would think that he was making this all up, but before he could say anything his mother continued.

"Izuku promise me that if this quirk was just happenstance; This excitement was caused because somebody took a second to treat you decently for once in the last six months, If you cannot repeat what happened nor can explain to me what happened; I want you to promise me that you will transfer districts." Inko finish her exclamation with a determined look showing she was not going to back down from this.

Wordlessly Izuku stood up and internally searched for his power, wen he found it he graps it nd called it forward. To his shock as well as his mothers their was a halo of bright blue energy originating around his mid section before it separated and went in two different directions. As the energy traveled over his body his regular clothes were changed to a black body suit with white shoes and gloves. When the energy reached his face his eyes switched from the green they always were too the a glacial blue while his hair turned white with blue edges around it.

"This is so awesome" Izuku shouted looking at his new jumpsuit before turning to his mom and posing dramatically. HE then proceeded to jump into the air and fly over to his mother while switching between being invisible and visible. Inko was unprepared fore the halos of light to form around her son again turning his appearance back to normal and dropping him directly on to the floor.

Seeing Izuku on the floor and not moving snapped Inko into full on mommy mode and rushed to see if Izuku was alright. Izuku slowly opened his eyes feeling way more tired than he could remember in his life. Inko was relieved to see the Izuku was ok if just a bit worn out and tired. Inko would not call herself a devout religious woman, but tonight she was thanking any God who listened to her prayer and granted her baby a quirk.

Author Notes

I **know Inko seems unsupportive of her son in this chapter, but the way I see it Inko has dealt with her son chasing a dream that is all but impossible at that point and a dreams where he could like likely be killed by people who were just born with a distinct advantage over her son. So she not unsupportive she is the adult in the situation though and recognizes the bigger picture. It would be incredibly dangerous to keep her son in that school and round those classmate's without a means of protecting himself... also remember she doesn't know about how her sons power first manifested.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is abo 556 here jus coming through to remind you that I do not own any rights to My hero Acadamia or Danny phantom**

The Center for Quirk Control and Development was a government funded program designed to help young kids control their Quirks when they manifested. It use to be up to parents to help the child control their quirk; however, after the incident with a kid whose quirk overloaded his body and blew up taking 12 city blocks with him. The government decided that having an equal site for all the students may be the best course of action.

After arriving at The QCD facilities, Inko and Izuku were sent on the tour of the facility which broadcast all of the heroes that had taken their Quirk Control Assessment at their facility. The tour guide, that Izuku never learned the name of, continued to spew facts and statistics that nether Izuku and Inko were really not paying attention to. This continued until they reached a metal door with the letter QAR etched across it in a bright red door.

Upon entering the door they saw a horde of scientist running around checking on the machines that stood two stories high, with two gray rings, one horizontal and the other vertical creating a cross resembling shape. In side the ring that was vertical you could see 4 nodes with a mask sitting in the middle seemingly floating there waiting to be disturbed. They were shaken from there observation when a kindly old man came in and began speaking to them.

"Hello Mrs, Midoriya and little Izuku my name is Dr. Kiro Yamisake" he was cut off by Izuku literally jumping in the air and yelling about how he was the technological hero Pulse. Chuckling a little as he cleared his throat he spoke again. "that is absolutely right I am the hero known as Pulse. I must admit I am a bit shocked that you noticed me as kids today mostly look after those with flashier quirks like that new guy All Might." Seeing how Izuku seemed to be willing to hold a conversation and talk for literal days h decided to change the topic. "It says here that you recently manifested a quirk and you are here for an assessment, is this correct?"

Inko and Izuku both nodded their heads at his question,though Izuku seemed to be teeming with energy ready to explode. "Excellent" he beamed down at Izuku with barely restrained glee "Do you have a name for your quirk yet?"

Inko, for the most part, was familiar with this process remembering her own Quirk Assessment look at her son expectantly. "Ghost!" Izuku said with excitedly "Ghost is the name of my Quirk."

"Well, from the basics you gave us when we spoke I would have to say that is certainly a fitting name" Kiro said while jotting the name down on the clipboard. He then turned two the pair and told them to follow him to one of the machines they saw when they waked in to the room.

It took roughly 5 minutes to strap Izuku into the machine comfortably while assuring his mother that the machine was perfectly safe with him around, and promising Izuku that they could always talk later, after the testing was done. After assuring that Izuku was in the machine safely he motioned for Inko to follow him into the observation room, where he showed and demonstrated the the microphone hooked up to Izuku pod so that they could speak to him and the video camera so they could observe what was going on.

Kiro turned to Inko and explained that the pods around her son arms were so they could get a almost exact reading on her sons vitals and energy levels as he went through each of the test laid out for him. The mask on his ace would simulate different conditions while showing what his brain activity is while using his powers.

Kiro went to the microphone and in a calm voice began to speak.

"Izuku can you hear me correctly, If you can you just need to speak your answer and we will be able to hear it" after receiving the affirmative from Izuku he continued to speak.

" The mask and pods that are attached to you are meant to give you an immersive virtual reality experience, essentially it may look and even feel real to you but understand you are in no real danger from what you experience" pausing to make sure there were no questions he then continued on.

"For these test to be as accurate as possible I need you to follow my directions to the letter, do you understand me" he paused for a second, and upon receiving a positive answer from Izuku he pushed a button an began the first test.

The world around Izuku lit up as he was shown an average nondescript room with a ball in the middle of the room sitting on a table. Suddenly he heard a voice tell him to approach the table and lift up the ball when he was told to and to replace the ball when he was told to. If at any point he was unable to lift the ball he was to say so and wait for further instruction.

Izuku went to the ball and lifted up on it with no difficulty, held the ball for a second, and then place the ball back on the table when told two. He continued this exercise for 10 minutes with the ball getting heavier and heavier until finally he could not budge the ball any more. When he talked to the voice in the ceiling he was then told to wait for a few minutes to reign his strength.

Kiro walked over to Inko showing her the results of the first strength test.

"As you can see" he began "your son was told to repeatedly lift the ball, hold it for 50 second and then lower the ball onto the table again. The ball would then get noticeably heavier each time your son successfully completed the exercise." seeing that she understood that part of the test he continued on with his explanation. "The typical four year old, before their quirks can manifest, can lift roughly5 pounds easily with 10 usual limit that their muscles fail. The ball your son lifted 12 complete times was set to have a base 2 lbs that then doubled after ever successful test." Seeing she wasn't completely on board with his explanation he decided to just tell her the numbers. "Essentially the ball test went as follows: 2,4,8,16,32,64,128,256,512,1024,2048, and finally 4096" seeing the shocked look on her face he decided to finish the explanation so the could get back to testing the kid. "Your son has a maximum output of 4096 lbs in his human form, and while his maximum is 4096 in this form I would suggest he doesn't go over 1,000 until he finishes his growth to avoid any growing problems." Seeing Inko nod slowly he walk back over to the microphone to relay his next instructions.

Izuku was sitting in the chair that materialized after his test and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if he could pick up that last ball let alone hold it for 50 seconds, but he was glad he was able to persevere and finish with what he hoped was a good showing for the test. He jumped when the doctor started speaking to him again after more than 10 minutes of silence.

"Izuku, when we spoke you told me that you had a ghost form correct? Kiro voice sounded over the microphone; upon receiving an affirmative head nod from the boy he continued. "if possible I would like you to transform for me and then repeat the last test for me."

Giving a head nod, that he didn't feel was necessary, Izuku threw his hands in the air ad spread his legs to form an 'x' with his body before he yelled out "I'M GOING GHOST!"

Dr. Kiro was treated to a light show as a ring of bright blue energy formed Around the top of Izuku's fist and slowly went down the length of his body. Changing his hair to white with hints of blue, his eyes to glacial blue, and his jumpsuit to black with white gloves an boots. After his transformation Izuku went over to the table where the ball had reappeared and began to do the exercise again. Izuku pushed his absolute hardest in his transformed state but could not push past lifting the ball 15 times before he fell to the ground panting and feeling his transformed state waver a bit before stabilizing again. The doctors voiced called for him to rest a bit while they analyzed this data and then they would move on to the next test.

When he saw Izuku transform back to his human form he looked at the human shaped meter on the dash in front of him that was showing roughly 75 percent full.

' So the exhaustion from his phantom form carries over into his human form...interesting' he thought as he wrote that tidbit on the clipboard and turned to Inko.

"So from that little showing we just received I can tell you two things and they can make our day go by remarkably quicker" seeing her nod the doctor continued.

"the first thing is that your son has augmented strength and that strength goes over into the realm of super when he goes ghost as he calls it. IN case your curious ill tell you that the ghost form has a maximum strength of 32,768 pounds" he held up one finger before continuing.

"Two your son's ghost form boost his already augmented body capabilities by a factor of 8, usually in cases like this your sons this includes the whole nine yards, strength, speed, perception, mental capabilities, etc; we will conduct test to be thorough but these are essentially already concluded." Seeing that she under stood he continued on.

"Three ties into two as your sons Ghost form seems to be more energy efficient than his human form; however, he need to be careful because his pool of energy is finite and it seems exhaustion carries over between transformations. The lower his energy the slower his reaction time to danger." he concluded while walking over to see Izuku energy levels had raised to back to 85 percent and he figured the boy was ready to test again.

Over the next two day Izuku learned more about his powers through the test of the facility. He learned his running speed while was 32 mph at full sprint and he could hold that for 45 min before he used too much energy to transform. His transformed speed was 256 mph for 45 minutes and his flying speed was double that for 45 minutes before he transform back. He learned he could fly in his human form but it was incredibly inefficient only lasting roughly 2 minutes before he was to tired to move again. He learned that his ghost form was not invulnerable to energy attacks or any of the elements if they hit him they hurt him. The rest of his time t the facility was spent controlling his strength as not to cause collateral damage from him walk and talking to Pulse about his days as a hero.

Izuku was content as he and his mom headed back to the house, he had a quirk, he had control of his power and he could not wait to talk to get to class next week.

 **Honestly felt like the ending was kind of weak, but it was becoming way to long and I had to stop somewhere. I'm not sure of a pairing for this story so if you can give me a suggestion I may go with it if it fits into the story.**

 **Please leave a review letting me know what I did wrong or any way you think I can improve m the story thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter of Izuku half life**

 **Remember I do not own the rights to Danny Phantom or My Hero Acadamia**

Izuku was beyond ecstatic; not only did he have a quirk, a super powerful one at that, he could finally prove to Bakugo and the rest of his class that he was worth something. He was currently babbling on to his mom about how Bakugo will be his friend again and the rest of the class would be in awe because of him.

Inko, for the most part, was listening to her son rant on and on with varying levels of interest; though she couldn't help the small almost imperceptible shudder that ran through her body when her son would mention that Bakugo kid and gaining his acceptance.

Inko breathed in and decided to get the hard part of this conversation out of the way as she couldn't tell see anyway for her to bring this up.

Taking a deep breathe she shifted her body toward her excitable son and took a deep breath.

"Izuku..." she began as she took a deep breathe "Son why do you want to be friends with Bakugo and everybody else who tormented you?"

Seeing her son open his mouth to begin to deny any abuse at the hands of his...classmates..; she rushed to cut him off before he could begin.

"Yes son, abuse at the hands of your classmates." she said feeling more than a little bit irritated that her son would try and protect these hooligans who attack him for sport!

"They are not your friends, it is not playground rough housing it is systematic abuse and I wanna know why you are so eager to impress those jerks who did this to you!" Inko took a moment to look at her son and catch her breathe as her rant started from barely a whisper to a full on scream by the time she was finished.

Izuku was completely shocked as his mother never raised her voiced at him and he had no idea how to handle the situation but decided that the truth was the best course of action.

Ignoring the scratchy feeling in his throat and his suddenly watery eyes he spoke turned to his mom took a deep breathe and began to speak.

"All Might.." he began looking at his mother with eyes filled with tears not yet shed.

" All Might is my favorite hero and he takes punches and kicks and energy blast and more with a smile and everything always turns out alright with him. So I figured that if I take everything from not having a quirk to the bullying with a smile; that in the end everything would be alright for me to."

Izuku was freely crying now and Inko felt worst knowing she was projecting her failure to get him out of that situation, as she was the adult, and now hearing that horribly flawed and naive explanation she realized just how bad she messed up as his parent. No more, if her son wanted to look up to All Might that's great but All Might wasn't the one here to impart life lessons to Izuku she was and she was gonna take that job a bit more seriously.

"Son..." she began while wiping the tears from his eyes " I don't know All might personally; but I do know that he is a hero and as a hero he must reassure the people he is saving that everything is okay because he is there." Upon seeing she had his attention and noticing they were still quite a ways away from their house she turned her focus to her son and continued.

"Izuku you are not a hero, at least not yet, so you don't have to deal with everything with a smile. Its okay son, its okay to feel that anger and sadness to be vulnerable with those people you trust and to not wanna be around those who mean you harm. Do you get what im saying son?"

Izuku nodded and looked up to his mom with more tears in his eyes.

"Mom, I don't wanna impress Kaa...Bakugo anymore, but he is amazing mom: the teachers say it, the other students say it, how can I be just as amazing as him if I don't confront him and beat him like he did to me?"

Inko paused for a second and considered her word carefully knowing fully well what she said next would probably shape her son in some way, shape, or form. An idea popped into her head and she leaned in to her son with a grin that would be better fit on a villain than a house wife.

"Son.." she said as she leaned in closer to Izuku as if to share some juicy secret. ".. how would you like to know how to beat your first super villain"

'Hook, line, sinker' Inko thought as Izuku gained a determined and excited look on his face before asking her how could he do it.

Izuku there are three factors to be the greatest hero in the world" she began.

"One, you must show the world you have the power to stand up to the enemy that you are not afraid to fight the fight that the average hero or man cant or wont fight. So in this case tomorrow when you get to the school I want you to show off your power and let them know that you are Izuku Midoriya and that YOU! ARE! HERE!" Inko inhaled as she thought of how to word her next point.

"two, you must not be afraid to stand up for yourself in words and actions. I'm not telling you to go and bully or provoke an attack I'm saying that if you have had enough of the world bumping you then you decide to bump right back. Basically don't ever start the situation but when possible you need to end it.

Inko smirked as she saw her son soaking in every word she was saying, but she steeled herself as she prepared to mention the final point she had.

"Three, and most importantly take the beating that the average man can't take then dish it back when the time is right." seeing her son looked confused she elaborated. Part of the charm of heroes like All might is their ability to empathize. Allow the villain to take his rage and frustration out on you to tire himself out before you unleash our power unto them. Demoralize the enemy so that they think twice before they pull that crime again. Show their victims that the villain is not all powerful and that no matter what they dish out you will come back with a smile, you will come back ten times as strong, you will show up and declare I AM HERE!"

Realizing that she had gotten caught up in her speech and struck a very heroic poses at the end with the small objects in the car floating and spinning all around her she smiled and blushed and sat down. The admiration in her son eyes though made the embarrassment of the situation well with it in her opinion.

The next day Izuku got up and ready for school following the schedule he has ingrained in his mind to avoid the torture of his so called friends. Today however he used the fact that the streets were empty as to his own personal goals. Ducking into an alley and making sure that the coast was clear he spoke the two words that still filled him with happiness "Going Ghost" feeling the energy run over his body and seeing his clothes change he jumped thought about being invisible and flew towards his school.

Izuku was amazed by the way he cut through the air as he flew through a couple of buildings almost to his school he loved being able to enjoy the scenery provided by his quirk though he soon had to land case he was nearing the school and wanted to conserve his energy for the showing he was about to give the school. Turning himself back to his human form the came from out of a alley way and walked through the entrance of the school.

Running into his homeroom teacher he excitedly ask could he display his power today in class and he grin grew as the teacher smiled and said that it was no problem.

Class seem to drag by after everybody showed up and sat down. Izuku was shocked as Bakugo came and sat down in his seat without even a glance in his direction nobody even made fun of him this morning.

' Time to show the first part of the plan ' Izuku thought as the teacher announced they had a special presentation from one of their class mates and opened the floor for Izuku to go and show his quirk to the class.

"Um hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya but most of you already knew that.." he began weakly as he heard a couple of chuckles from his classmates.

Deciding to get to the point he smiled and continued.

"Recently, I have gained my quirk and I just wanted to show the class what it is my new powers can do."

Raising his hands and spreading his legs he focus on that energy that now resided deep within his body and release the handle he had on his power before he yelled

"Going Ghost."

The teacher and the class was treated to a light show as the pale blue energy halo formed around his feet and slowly moved up his boy before covering his head and his upraised arms before the halo fizzled out of existence.

"This is my Ghost form it basically multiplies my physical abilities by a factor of 8."

before he could continue a voiced rang out from the crowd.

"You call that impressive." Bakugo started sneering in Izuku direction all you did was changed your eyes and hair blue and put on jump a black jumpsuit big flipping deal. You still are just a Deku only now your a blue Deku instead!"

Izuku eyes glowed before he took a moment to take a deep breath he turned to his teacher and asked could they step outside so that he could continue his showing. When the teacher nodded he jumped in the air turned invisible and jumped through the wall to get to the court yard.

When he got to the court yard he went over to the teacher parking and waited for his class to come outside with him. When the class gathered around the were quietly murmuring about his flight and going through walls wondering what else could his versatile quirk allowed him to do. There was even talk of his quirk being stronger than Bakugo!

What happened next set in stone that if h was not the most powerful he was one of the most powerful in the class. Izuku took the class by shock when he lifted not one car but two cars over his head and floated in the air. When he landed and put said cars down he then zoomed to the other end of the parking lot. He was breathing a little heaver at this point but he was no worst for wares.

"Wow, Mr. Midoriya has quite the versatile quirk now before we go inside I for on would like to see more of his flight ability..." he turned toward Izuku who was sweating in his human form before continuing ".. that is I you don't mind of course?"

Izuku was enjoying his time in the spot light weigh too much for him to turn down a chance to show his powers off some more. So he nodded the affirmative before dashing off, in human form, to the roof of the school and preparing to take flight.

Izuku took a moment to transform, ignoring the wavering quality of the normally solid blue halo that accompanied his transformation. He vaguely remembered the Doctor at the Qcd saying something about his energy consumption, though he put it to the side as unimportant because after he flies around he planned on taking a break from using his powers for the rest of the day.

Izuku steeled himself before he ran toward the edge of the school's rooftop and jumped. The familiar, but no less exhilaration, feeling of floating through the air greeted him as if they were old friends and Izuku hope that he would never get tired of this particular feeling.

The first sign that something was wrong was when he noticed those blue halos flicker in an out of existence as he flew. The next thing was he was no longer gliding through the air instead it felt as if he was falling towards the ground. The halos that accompany his transformations came back and Izuku looked in horror as he saw that his clothes had changed from his black jumpsuit to his regular clothes that he had in human form. The final nail in the coffin was that as he was falling his eyebrows were getting heavier and heavier he could barely keep them open.

'All Might, Mom anybody please help me' he thought as his eyes finally closed and the last sight before he became unconscious was the sight of his human hand reaching to the sky as the clouds rapidly fled from his reach.

Luckily he was unconscious by the time he hit the ground; Unluckily however, it would be close to ten years before he would ever use his Ghost form again.

The teacher and the student looked on in horror as Midoriya fell from the sky. The teacher realized to late that something was wrong with his formerly quirk-less student and could only wince as his student hit he ground...hard.

Coming to his senses he dismissed his student for the day before calling the hospital and Izuku mom.

'Dear God' he thought as he made his way to his bloodied student and gently picked the young man up rushing to the entrance to meet the ambulance.

 **A couple of thing before I sign off on this chapter:**

 **1\. Inko is supportive of Izuku dream but she is an adult and as such she has a bit more realistic view on heroism and life in general. So by here being the guardian in Izuku life, she decided to talk to Izuku and give him a light doe of reality. Her speech will resonate with Izuku and allows him to be a bit more well rounded instead of entering High School and only knowing how o cry, express admiration , and more crying.**

 **2\. The class saw the extent of his powers but will not remember the finer details of his powers like the transformation and flight especially since they wont see those parts of his abilities for reasons**


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku rolled his eyes as he ducked another sloppy punch from his opponent. He couldn't believe that this man actually called himself a boxer. Hos coach will probably have him run a gauntlet for losing focus during a fight, but he really couldn't be blamed! These undefeated barrier type boxers are the absolute worse.

Izuku blitzed forward and threw some quick jabs towards his opponents' barrier ignoring the taunting and superior smirk on his opponents face. Circling the opponent at an impressive speed and peppering the barrier around him he saw something that made him smirk as a plan was forming in his mind. Jumping back he allowed his opponent to land one of his pathetically slow punches on his cheek before grabbing the boys wrist and pulling him off balance.

Seeing his opponent struggling to stay upright he blurred behind him and started to earnestly jackhammer away at his opponent's shields.

"Mach 3" Izuku intoned as he released the restraint on his power and zoomed around his opponent to both demoralized his opponent with his speed and to get used to moving at that level.

Finally, his eyes and his brain caught up to his body and that is when he decided that this fight was over.

Blitzing forward he slammed his fist into the "solid" air in front of him and smirked when he saw the crack form and slowly mend itself. He repeated this maneuver three times with the crack both forming and fixing itself, though it did move to mend a bit slow when he hit directly behind his opponent.

'Excellent' he thought as he continued to circle his opponent.

The boy, who Izuku never really learned his name, was looking a bit more humble in Izuku's opinion as his once clear shield now housed a myriad of cracks and fractures on all sides of the poor boy.

'Let's finish this' Izuku thought as he yelled out the name of his favorite finishing move.

"Izuku Barrage" was heard by the crowd as Izuku blurred out of existence for a moment and the sound of a bunch of air being released at once filled the stadium. Later the fans would say that once Izuku disappeared the boy he was fighting was possessed or something because he jerked his head in for directions before flying back to the floor of the ring unconscious.

Those whose quirks allowed them to keep track of superhuman speed could see that once Izuku broke the boys shield he then hit him with a punch from each of the cardinal directions before shifting in front of his opponent and releasing a haymaker right in the boys face, which resulted in the poor boy flying back completely unconscious.

Regardless of which version of the events they saw the crowd loved it as the hometown favorite once again triumphed over an "unbeatable" opponent.

Izuku himself waited till the arena was empty before grabbing the broom and proceeding to clean the stands. Izuku's coach had him do this after every fight he had in his win streak to keep him humble, as he claimed, Izuku didn't care as he often used this time to rest his body and reflect on how he got to this point in his life.

After the rooftop incident he was rushed to the hospital where it was claimed he would be OK but for some reason, his ghost form and most of the abilities he gained that could be associated with his ghost half were locked away. He still had his strength and speed, he could even fly if he tried; but the energy drain was absurd so he mostly stuck with strength and speed.

Nothing of note happened till his third-grade year, where Bakugo decided that Izuku had been giving

peace for long enough and picked back up on his bullying of the boy. Izuku, remembering his mother's words stood up for himself. Even going as far as to stand up to others when they decided to switch up targets. That basically continued for the year until one day towards the end of the year Bakugo walked up to him and told him that he was worthy of being one of the main characters and asked if he wanted to hang out that weekend.

Izuku shook his head coming out of his thoughts and seeing he was nearly done with the cleaning he sped through the two aisles he had left before running and hitting the showers.

Izuku ducked on his way out of the door and yelled back to the coach his promise to meet him tomorrow afternoon so they could vamp his training regimen so that he could be ready for the UA entrance in 10 months.

He was walking when he heard what sounded like a young kid crying for help. Turning into the alleyway what he saw made him sick. A young girl about thirteen or fourteen was on the ground and surrounded by thugs with one big guy holding her down while his friends leered down at her helpless form.

It wasn't even a full second before the big guy found himself alone with a furious Izuku with what appeared to be blue smoke rising from his fist and his eyes glowing blue. The would-be rapist stood with a grin as a layer of gray started to show on his skin and he grew exponentially taller.

"Cinder block!" the once-human man bellowed into the air before looking at Izuku, who gulp and quickly fell into his boxing stance his mind racing through any and all scenarios on how to beat this new foe.

Izuku put one foot behind the other and he slowly raised his hands into a standard boxing stance and took a deep breath. He was mentally preparing himself to go into Mach 3 and blitz his opponent before he heard a call that sent a wave of relief through his body.

"I AM here." the voice called from somewhere to his right and served as his only warning before he felt the ground shake a gust of misplaced air hit him in the face.

Standing next to him was his all-time favorite hero and the inspiration to his boxing career All Might.

"Attacking a young man is bad enough but attacking a defenseless young lady despicable" The behemoth of a man stood before rushing in front of the Cinder block creature and placing three well-executed punches causing the monster to hunch over and return to his human form.

"Young Midoriya," he said without taking his eye off of the villain "Wait here while I turn this... failure into the police."

Before he could even think about objecting All Might and the human Cinder block was gone. Izuku sat for a minute wondering what exactly it was he felt he was forgetting.

'The girl.' he thought t as he jumped and ran over to the spot he last saw her but somewhere amidst the chaos that was All Might she vanished.

Shrugging he walked back to the edge of the sidewalk and waiting for All Might to return. Luckily he didn't have to wait too long as when he sat down All Might appeared next too him.

"Midoriya, my boy, its been years since I last saw you how is everything going for you?"

"It's been great, All Might" he started.

"I'm actually considered one of the better boxers in my weight class," he said blushing and looking down at the ground.

While he was looking at the ground he completely missed the twinkle in All Might's eye.

"No need to be so modest my boy," he said as he placed one of his hands on the teen's shoulder. "According to the grapevine you are the best in your weight class for any age", he let out a boisterous laugh and then stood.

"I'm glad that you took my words to heart all those years ago Young Midoriya" he bent his knees and prepared for taking off. Smiling one last time at the young boy whom he was almost certain was his successor he took off through the night sky. Ready to get home and get some sleep. After all, he had some training to attend tomorrow.

Midoriya stood staring in the spot that All Might had just vacated before he remembered he needed to hurry home as his curfew had almost passed and he needed to tell his mom about the match.

 **Hey everyone, I am so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Honestly, this chapter was just hard for me to write... but no matter it is here now and I still do not own My Hero Academia.**


End file.
